Carry on my wayward Son
by Bing-a-Ling27
Summary: How much would you risk to save the world one last time from Heaven and Hell?
1. Bad Moon Rising

_Chapter 1 – Bad Moon Rising_

Is a bottle half-full or half empty? A question most people start huge and deep discussions about and define your point of view about the world and life itself.  
If you say it is half-full you're an optimistic. You only see the good in everything and everything has a reason and a meaning. Even if it is hard at the moment, in the end everything will be solved and fine.  
If you say it is half empty you have a pessimistic point of view. All is negative in your life. You do not give anything or anyone a chance at all and you are sure that in the end nothing can be better, no matter what.

Dean Winchester looked at the bottle of Whiskey in front of him and new exactly what it was. When he took it out of the cupboard in the kitchen an hour ago, it was still unopened. Therefore, it was now half-empty. It is always about the initial situation. His Dad used to tell him this over and over again. If the bottle was empty to begin with, it is now half-full. Was it full to begin with, it is now half-empty. That's how a realistic would see the situation.  
Sam entered the room. He silently sat next to his brother on the couch took the bottle from the table and refilled his glass. Getting wasted was the goal of the day for the Winchester Brothers today. And if you checked the initial situation they had every reason to do so.

Just as it looked like everything finally might go normal after all, everything went straight downhill. Crowley got rid of that Bitch of a mother he called his. Castiel got his grace back and was a complete recovered angel again. Metatron was locked in the angel's super prison for all eternity. Dean found a way to remove the mark of Cain. Both Winchester Brothers somehow made it in one piece, alive and without starting a new catastrophe out of all this trouble.  
It was too good to be true. He should have know it.  
They came suddenly and unexpected.  
Two players for Team Heaven and two players for Team Hell.  
The only problem here was, they wanted the same thing. Moreover, they got the great idea of working together to achieve this. Cas explained everyone who they were. Nobody recognized them in the beginning.  
The Big Boss and the first Creation of every side. Well, not really. As God was still missing, no one knew where he was and he didn't made a move to get in action anyhow, Team Heaven came along with the second biggest Boss. His name was Adirion. He is a so-called Cherub. Those are the highest kind of angels to exist. Kind of like God's right hands if you like. And their leader was Adirion. Together with him came no other than Adam. Yes, that Adam. Like in "First Men to ever exist" – Adam. Dean made Cas repeat this four times before he even tried to understand it.

For Team Hell the devil himself personally gave the honour. Again, Dean requested a couple of times if this was really true. Cas then explained that Lucifer wasn't really the devil. He often gets identified as such in the modern translation but in the end he is "just" a fallen angel.  
The actual devil is Mephistoteles. His first creation again is Beelzebub.  
Not one of those four is a halfway nice company in any way possible. They arrived five weeks ago on the earth with only one goal: to set everything back.  
In their opinion, everything was doomed ever since the humankind was banned from paradise. The world, the people and every single creature on the planet was depraved and tainted. The only way to correct this enormous mistake was to set everything back to the beginning.  
And in the beginning was the chaos.  
The plan was to perform and age-old ritual in three weeks. Dean didn't really understood how it worked but apparently it was split into three parts. Adirion would perform his part in heaven, Mephistoteles his part in hell. When they were both done Adam and Beelzebub would perform the third part on earth. This ritual would destroy every life and every being on the whole planet. Entirely and unexceptional. Heaven and hell aswell as the ones who performed this ritual would be the only thing to last.  
That was the plan. Those four wanted to create a whole new world by destroy everything that existed.

So much about initial situation.  
Getting completely wasted was a very good idea indeed.

They went through every possible idea what to do but for the first time ever this was something they simply could not do anything about. No matter what. Not even Cas or Crowley knew how to stop this mess.

"Hey Dean? Do you have any clue what time the other will be here?"

"In about thirty minutes. I have already broke the devil's trap at the front door. Cas knows the doors security code aswell. So we can stay right here, take care of the Whiskey and don't have to stand up at all."

He hadn't even finished that sentence when they heard noises and yelling from the door.

"Dean? Sam" Are you guys in the library?"

"Cas? Damn it man, you're half an hour too early! At least bring some more to drink when you pass the kitchen. And pie! There's still some pie! Bring me some pie!"

Castiel stood in the doorframe a moment later. In one hand he had said pie the other hand held a bottle of water.

"Are you kidding me, Cas?"

"What is the problem Dean? You asked for pie and something to drink."

"That's water, man. Water! Do you see the difference for yourself?"

Sam just snickered next to his brother about the scene in front of him.  
Seeing the clueless expression on the angel's face Dean just groaned in despair. He then heaved himself up from the couch to get the alcohol from the kitchen.

"Whatever. Come in" greeted Sam the visitors while he took the pie from Castiel. Crowley and Meg followed Cas and took a seat on the couch.

"So boys" Crowley started, "what is so important that we have to visit you here in your Bat Cave?"

"I still have some questions left about our Fab Four and their little Spring-Break Party which you hopefully can explain" Dean answered when he returned back to the library, three more bottles of alcohol in his arms.

Crowley just rolled his eyes.

"Serious boys? That's what we came here for all the way? I have much better things to do with my time, you know. We already talked about all of this Dean, remember? There is no solution. You can't stop them. This ritual is older than time. They are way stronger and more powerful than anything you boys have ever fought against. This might also be because these guys exist since the beginning of everything. What do you think you can do? Here's a little tip from me, all for nothing: enjoy that last couple of weeks you have left as good as you can and find yourself a nice little place and a good view when the end comes."

"Are you completely and one-hundred percent sure that they will perform this damn ritual in three weeks from now?"

"Yes!" Cas and Crowley said in unison which caused the devil to roll his eyes once again.

"Ancient lore's say that the thirteenth of November would be the day of creation. As this is the day where everything began the ritual will only work on the thirteenth of November" Castiel explained without paying any attention to Crowley.

"Cas you also said the ritual was split into three parts which have to be performed after another. One in heaven, one in hell and one on earth. Sam and I thought about it. What would happen if we lock the kids in their rooms on thirteenth of November and throw the key away?"

"I don't understand that reference, Dean" Castiel replied obviously confused.

"Hold on" Meg interrupted the scenario for the first time, "you don't think what I think you do, right?"

"What if we take care that no one of those four would be on earth and we close the gates to heaven and to hell for all eternity before they even have a chance to perform the ritual? Would that work?" Sam explained a little more detailed.

"I don't want to interrupt this brilliant stroke of genius but you are aware that this would be your death, right? The closing of the gates needs rituals aswell. The last part of those rituals is the charmers sacrifice. Just to remind you boys again about this little detail." Crowley did his best to make sure the sarcasm in his tone was clearly unmistakable.

"I didn't ask if the idea was good I asked if it would work" Dean retorted. "There is no chance we will make it out of all this alive anyway. Either we die with all the others because of the destruction of the world or we die alone by trying to save it. And if I have a choice Crowley, I will fight till the very end. We've lost so many over the last couple of years. Our friends, our family, they all sacrificed their lives to defeat the evil. For a higher cause. All this would have been unavailing if we just sit back and wait here for the end without doing anything at all. I'd do anything I can to take my last breath knowing for sure that my parents, Bobby, Jo and Ellen, Charlie, Kevin, Benni, Adam, Ash and all the others didn't die for nothing. So, would it work? Yes or no?"

"It would work if you make sure that really no one of them would stay on earth" Cas said.

"Perfect" answered Sam, "We'll do it in two weeks."

"May I ask why exactly in two weeks? If you are already so sure that you wanna die for this god forsaken world that never did anything for you, why wait? You could do it now" Meg insert.

"We already planned everything in case you'll confirm us it would work" Dean explained her. "We build some ironic features into our plan. It will work as followed: As Sam was usually planned to be the vessel of the hell and I was planned to be the vessel of the heaven I will close the heaven's gate and Sam will close the gate to hell. We will perform the last part of the rituals, were we have to sacrifice ourselves, together. On second of November. The day were it all began for us. And we will do it in Lawrence. Our old house is a ruin by now so there shouldn't be any problem for us to get in there. That's where we will do it. Where it all began. If there is any chance at all, no matter how small, that this whole plan will in fact work, the world will be saved and we really will die, than there's also a chance that we can come back as ghosts and we'll take every chance we can get to be as close to our Mum's ghost as any possible. We also have some tasks for you guys. Crowley will help Sam with the first and the second part of the ritual to close the gate to hell. Cas will be my wingman for Team Heaven with this. Take care that these goddamn bastards shove their asses off the earth on second of November. I don't care how you do it as long as they are not here.  
And the three of you have to decide for yourselves. We go through with this and close the gates, no matter what. There will be no turning back and no walking in between heaven, hell and earth like you do it at the moment. So either you stay here or you go back to heaven and hell. It's up to you. We take care that every single hunter will be informed about our plan. On November third they will all start to chase and kill every angel and every demon on earth for good. No exceptions for anyone. If we finish this whole drama, we do it all or nothing. So if you decide to stay on earth you have to become human. You have two weeks to think about your decision."

Before anyone had a chance to contradict or add something to this mass of information Dean had already turned around and left the room together with his brother. Castiel, Crowley and Meg were left behind shocked about what they just had heard.

This was the plan. It would work. Dean and Sam would make sure it would work. They would save the world one final last time. And they would end all this heaven and hell thing for good aswell. If the price for this was to die, so it be. Dean thought to himself that maybe it was time to die for a long time anyway. 

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

 **This FanFiction is a Christmas Present for the**  
 **biggest Supernatural Fan I have ever met: my little sister Annie!**

 **We've talked a lot about series and their finals and came**  
 **up with the basic idea of how we would end Supernatural.**

 **I took this basic idea and wrote a Story out of it for her birthday last year.**  
 **She came up to me a couple of weeks ago and told me I should**  
 **try to translate it in english and I should upload it here**  
 **(as we live in Germany I wrote the original version in german,**  
 **therefore I beg your pardon for any mistakes you might find in advance).**

 **It's four chapters in total and I will upload one each day.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**  
 **A merry Christmas to all of you**  
 **but especially to my better half: I simply love you, my heart!**


	2. Don't fear the Reaper

_Chapter 2 – Don't fear the Reaper_

Two weeks went by in the blink of an eye.  
It was time and everything was set.  
Without any discussion Castiel, Crowley and Meg helped the Winchester Brothers as good as they could to prepare everything for their D-Day. With the help of Cas and Crowley they had already managed to finish the first two parts of the ritual. Only the big Showdown was missing. And no one could help them with that. 

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Dean asked them all.  
It was the evening of the second November. Five hours left till midnight. The brothers had everything prepared in Sam's old bedroom. Their three helpers had only stayed to say their goodbyes.

"Are you sure that the Fantastic Four have left the building tonight?" He somehow couldn't stop thinking about sarcastic nicknames for their four opponents.

"Absolutely, Dean" Cas answered.  
He didn't got that reference as usual.  
"Okay, and your plan is also ready?"

"Yes, everything is set. As soon as you closed the gate, we will help the other hunters from Seattle to find all the remaining angels and demons on earth. They have the choice to become human or be destroyed immediately."

The three of them had made up that plan and presented it to Sam and Dean two weeks ago. As they were able to track down the likes of them, they would help the other hunters to free the earth from all remaining angels and demons.

"What about you guys" Sam asked.

"Well I myself" Crowley interrupted before Castiel could even react, "have more human then demon blood in my system at the moment anyway. It doesn't take much more to finish the transformation for me. It's too boring to stay in hell alone for all eternity. I go through this damn transformation and try to make it better with the second try. If I fail I already know where I will end."

"Okay, and you Cas?"

"I decided for humanity as well, Sam. The earth has so much more to give. Heaven is not what it used to be anymore. I also think that Claire might need me, too. I would like to be there for her. As soon as all angels are found I will separate myself from my grace for good."

"Well, this sounds like a plan. What about you, Meg?"

"Me?" she raised her eyebrows, grinned and turned her head to look at Castiel.  
"I stay with my unicorn."  
It was obvious that Castiel did understand that reference for once.  
A little ashamed he looked back and forth between Dean and Meg while his ears turned crimson.

"Alright, this sounds perfect" Dean said while going to Meg to hug her.  
"He needs someone to look after him. Take care that he'll never regret being a human."

"I'll take care of Clarence" she whispered in the neck of his jacket.

Crowley went to Sam and Dean.  
"Well boys" he held his outstretched hand to them to shake it.  
"It was my proudest pleasure to fight the two of you. You made the whole Hunter-Demon topic very interesting."  
Dean took Crowley's hand and pulled him into a hug.  
"Take care of you, man." Sam followed his brother's example. Crowley on the other hand tried his best to hold back the tears that stung in the back of his eyes.

Castiel didn't even try to hold back any tears at all. Dean took two big steps towards him and hugged him, too.  
"Thank you so much for everything you've done for us in the last couple of years, Cas. We wouldn't have made it this far without you. You've always been like a brother to me, man. Do me one last favour and go live a really boring human life. With a white picket fence and a minivan and all that stuff, okay?"  
Dean took a step back to look into Castiel's face while whipping his own with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I thank you, Dean. For everything. You taught me what living really meant. I don't understand why that fence has to be white but if you say it so I'll do it so. You two are heroes. Don't forget that."  
Dean couldn't hold back the laughing.  
Once an angel, always an angel.  
Afterwards Sam said his goodbyes and the three left the house, Castiel and Meg hand in hand, leaving Sam and Dean alone after all.

Sam turned to his brother but before he could even open his mouth Dean raised his hand to interrupt him. "I will not say goodbye to you, Sammy. We will do this together now and see each other on the other side afterwards. Together till the very end. Do you understand me?"

"I wasn't going to say goodbye to you, Dean. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and give you this."  
He held a little paper bag in his hands.  
When Dean opened the bag, he found his necklace. The one he threw away all those years ago in the motel room after they couldn't track god down with it. A little taken aback to see it again he looked at Sam.

" I fished it out of the bin. I wanted you to have it."  
Dean placed it around his neck and took his brother in his arms.  
"Thank you, Sammy. I love you too, man. Now let's lock those bastards away once and for all and save that god damn world one last time!"

With those words, they turned around and started the last part of their rituals to close the gates to heaven and hell irrevocable. Ready to pay with their lives for it.


	3. Knockin' on heavens Door

_Chapter 3 – Knockin' on heavens Door_

It only took a few minutes and everything was over.  
But it hurt beyond everything.  
Dean felt an immense pain rip through his whole body as if he would burn from inside out very slowly. He saw Sam passing out right next to him. Then everything went black.

When he opened his eyes again he felt lighter then ever before. Complete free. No pain or sore muscles. He sat straight up and saw Sam waking up a couple of feet away from him. When he looked around it only took a moment to realize where they were.

"Sam, that's the Roadhouse... we're in the Roadhouse!"  
"But, that's doesn't exist anymore... for years" Sam replied.  
"Maybe not where you guys come from but up here it's still standing" a familiar voice explained. The both turned around in union and couldn't believe who they saw.

"Bobby!"

"So, you idjits saved the world again, didn't you?"  
"Did it work?"  
"Oh yes, it did work. You made it." He had never looked any prouder as he did in the moment he told them this. "The four are locked in heaven and hell and the end of the world was stopped. Welcome to the dead in the beyond."

"If it worked, it was worth it" Sam remarked.  
When he and Dean finally stood up from their spots they stopped immediately dead in their tracks. Just now they realized that the whole Roadhouse was filled with people. And they recognized every single one of them. Right next to Bobby stood Ellen and Jo. In one of the corners Ash and Rufus were in the middle of an important debate about something. Benni sat at the bar with a glass in front of him. Adam was playing a round of billiard against Bella. Before Dean even had a chance to realize what was just happening someone throw a pair of arms around his neck.

"Charlie!"

"Hey guys, great to see you again."  
Sam had tears in his eyes immediately. He was just about to start rambling about how sorry he was for all that happened. He still felt responsible for her dead and never planned for the situation to go so much out of control.  
But before he had a chance Charlie started to speak again.  
"It's okay, Sam. I know it. It was my own decision and if I had a chance to go back I would do it all over again. It wasn't your fault. It was no ones fault. Don't worry about me, I'm perfectly fine. I got the chance to see find my parents again up here and I had the opportunity to get to know Marilyn Monroe a little better, if you know what I mean." With a wide smile on her face she looked to Dean who raised his eyebrow and nodded his head in recognition.

"It's really great to see the two of you again" Ellen said. Jo walked right past her and hugged Dean.  
"Don't even think about saying anything that has to do with regret or apology. It is okay, Dean. We are hunters. We knew right from the beginning how it would end. And we are all fine here." She smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"Why are you all here?" he asked a little perplex.

"To welcome you here" another familiar voice answered. Chuck, the prophet, walked strait to Dean and Sam. He wore a complete suit with tie, shirt, pants and shoes all as white as freshly fallen snow.  
"Chuck what are you doing here? And what about that suit?"  
The look in his eyes told everyone Dean's feelings about white suits.

"Well, as the one who is responsible for all this mess I wanted to welcome you just as much as everybody else here."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Alright guys, here's something I should tell you. I'm not really a prophet. I never was to be exactly. I'm kinda more like the boss here."  
"YOU are god?" The smirk in his face was answer enough for them.  
"You son of a bitch! You could have prevented all this right from the start."  
"No, I couldn't. But I never wanted the chaos back or the end of all being. Interesting, by the way, what you made of my angel. I always knew he was too soft for the job in heaven. I like it. He'd make a very good human. I'm sure of that. But he will probably need some help."

"What does that mean?"

"The two of you saved the world I created more then once. You protected my creations from elimination and destruction. Sometimes even against my own children, my most loyal subjects and my first creations. I honestly thank you for that. That's why I called all your loved ones here. I want to give you the chance to speak to the ones you love one last time and to say the farewells you couldn't say so far."

"But we are dead" Sam throw in, "the rituals needed our oblation. Why should we say goodbye to anyone at all if we are in the same place as they are now?"

"Because you won't stay here" Chuck explained.  
"I can't take the sacrifice of the savers of the world, can I? I'd like to send you guys back and give you a second chance. I normally don't do this but no one deserves it more then you do. So use it wisely."

Before Sam and Dean had any chance to say something about this bombshell of information to more figures came walking straight to them. They identified them within a second and couldn't hold back any tears.

"Mum? Dad?"

John and Mary looked at their sons and smiled widely.  
"We are so incredible proud of you two. You finished the family business. Well done, boys" John patted his sons on their shoulders and tried hard to blink back the tears that formed in the corner of his eyes.  
"You were so brave and strong. We love you so much." Mary placed a soft kiss on Dean's forehead. As Sam was too tall for her she kissed his cheek instead and looked them both in the eyes.  
"There is one last thing we would like to ask from you. One thing you'd have to do for us."  
As they weren't able to form sentences or even words anymore Sam and Dean both just nodded. Tears were running down their faces.  
"Be happy!" That was one thing they didn't expect to hear. They were also not quite sure what they were asked to do exactly until John went on to explain more further.

"You've completed your task. We want you to finally start living. Find a pretty girl and get settled. Built a house, find a job you really love to do, start a family and simply enjoy it. That's all we wish for you. There is nothing that would make us more happy then for you to live a normal and happy life. Besides everyone else her agrees with us on this topic. It's about time for you to start a real life of your own. Please do us that one last favor."

It was impossible to speak. Their throats were burning while they tried not to start sobbing at any moment. It was worst enough that they couldn't stop crying.  
Mary looked into Dean's green eyes.  
"I told you angels were watching over you, Baby. I just didn't expected him to wear a trench coat." When that warm smile of hers appeared it was too much for him. A moment later he was in her arms just whispering how much he loved her.

Sam and Dean took their time to say their goodbyes to each and every one in the Roadhouse. Not one word of allegation was spoken. Therefore tons of tears flooded. And every one asked them to live up to their parents last wish. For all of them it was a very important thing that the Winchester Brothers would finally start a normal life, so they promised it over and over to every one of them.

When they finally stood back in front of Chuck he put his hands on their shoulders.  
"Are you ready to go back?" They both just nodded simultaneous.  
"I thank you once again for all you've done for me. Take care, guys. And keep an eye on my angel." He winked and grinned.  
They could hear Charlie saying one last "Peace out" in the background.  
Then everything went white.  
The last thing Sam and Dean saw were their parents.  
They stood a few feet behind Chuck. Mary stood in front of her husband holding onto his arms, which were wrapped around her from behind. Both were crying while they smiled full of pride to their sons as they were send back to earth for their second chance.  
A chance for a normal and happy life.


	4. What a wonderful World

_Chapter 4 – What a Wonderful World_

It was ten years since Sam and Dean Winchester saved the world.  
Dean stood in front of an Old-timer in his garage and though about it. So much had happened. He and Sam were still hunters. Yes, they promised to start a normal life but no one had ever asked them to stop hunting. That little detail was never clarified.  
But they only went on trips they could reach easily. Everything you could finish within a day. For dinner they were always home on time in the evening.  
Castiel, Crowley and Meg had also kept their promises.  
After all angels and demons were gone the three of them all had transformed into humans and lived as such ever since. They all were still in very close contact with each other.

Crowley started using his old family name again. As he had always hated the name Fergus he just called himself Crowley MacLeod. He enjoyed life as a human completely. Every Wednesday evening he and Dean met in their favorite bar for a couple of drinks and a game of darts. In the summer time they always held barbecues together.  
Crowley even found his luck in love. Something he never though was possible. He was honestly loved. And he knew for sure how much that was worth. He and his wife Leila welcomed their first and so far only child. After three years of marriage Isabella Rose MacLeod was born. That day Dean had the delight to see the Ex-King-of-Hell cry. Crowley adored his Ladies completely. The others sometimes even made fun of how soft he became as soon as the topic changed to "his girls" as he called them usually.

Meg held her word as well. She never left her unicorn ever again. Half a year after the gates were closed her and Castiel got married. Dean was the Best-Man, of course.  
When it came down to pick a family name for himself Castiel's decision was made between Novak and Winchester. In the end, he took the first one as a memory of the man who gave him his life after all. Claire had moved in with them and soon even started to introduce Cas as her father. Something he saw as a huge honor. As time passed by Claire even became a proud big sister. James Gabriel, who was called Jimmy by everyone, was five years old while his little sister Grace Violet just turned three.  
Castiel himself became more casual and human as the years gone by. Dean took very good care of that. Anyway there were situations sometimes were he still behaved like the angel he used to be. This was as good as a play especially for Meg and Claire.  
As he wanted to use his life to help people, he decided to study medicine. When a specialization had to be done, it was clear for him: help and save the most innocent of them all. The decision of a true angel. By now, he worked as a pediatrician in the hospital.

Sam went back to college, finished his studies and finally became a lawyer. He and Dean had slowed down the hunting very much. Most of the time they gave advise and help to other hunters, looked for information in books or pretended to be the FBI or CIA on the phone. All the things Bobby used to do.  
Sam was also married for six years now. He had met Jenny at college and meanwhile even presented Dean with two nephews. The next generation of Winchesters. Thomas Henry was already a year old when his parent finally got married. Dean renamed the boy Tommy before he was even five minutes old. His little brother Nicholas Robert, again renamed to Nicky by Uncle Dean, was born five years later.

However, in Dean's opinion he won the jackpot in the end. He lived the life he never though was possible or that he deserved any of this.  
He had his own garage in Lebanon, Kansas. It took ten minutes by car to get from the garage to the head quarter of the "Men with Letters". He did the one thing he always wanted: be a mechanic. Moreover, he was a damn good one as well. The Impala was still in perfect condition. As it was no secret how good Dean was with cars his business went extremely well.  
While he was lost in his thoughts a pair of slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind. Resting her chin on his shoulders, she spoke calmly into his ear: "Hey Honey, still busy?" Dean couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He turned around, placed his hands on the small of her back and kissed her softly. "You don't know how lovely you are. Did I told you this today?" he asked her, still grinning.  
"Only about ten times or so" she answered, also grinning.  
"Okay, and did I told you that you are the best thing that's ever been mine?"  
She kissed him again, his time a little longer and more passionate.  
"I love it when you're cheesy. Hurry up now, dinner will be ready any minute."  
After another kiss she turned on her heels and headed back into the house.

When the gates were closed, he and Sam worked with a couple of other hunters. That's when they met them. They were sisters who grew up with their grandfather, a man of letters, after a Wendigo killed their whole family when they were still children. So they grew up knowing everything about supernatural creatures and became hunters after their grandfather passed. It should be mentioned that Sam and Dean soon realised what kind of devilishly good hunters these two girls were.  
That unfortunately didn't saved the older one, Casey, when that job in Boston went wrong and she was bit by an werewolf. By now, she lived with her sons Matthew and Shannon in Memphis, Tennessee and managed to control herself so that she wasn't a danger for anyone.  
The sisters still had a very close relationship and talked every day with each other.  
The younger sister, Annie Leacks, had changed her family name to Winchester at her wedding eight years ago. He had fallen for her the moment he laid his eyes on her for the first time.  
She was Dean's Happy End. He never thought he could be that much of a softy he was by now, thanks to her. She helped him fight his inner demons. He was simply happy and she was the reason why.  
Number one was unexpected. They hadn't even been married then. But the moment Dean held his little baby girl in his arms for the first time, nine years ago, he was lost forever. Never in his life had he thought he could love someone so much. She was absolute perfection, from head to toe, having his blond hair and her mama's bright blue eyes. Joanna Mary Winchester. Dean's pride and joy. Thanks to her he found his role of a lifetime: Daddy. There was nothing better in the world.  
The second time was on purpose. Jo wasn't meant to be an only child. Her little brother Hunter John Winchester was three years younger and the carbon copy of his father.  
Dean and Annie's little "accident" would celebrate her first birthday next month. They had named her Celeste Jane but everybody just called her Charlie.

While Dean cleaned his hands from the long day of work to go to dinner with his family, his brother just took his seat in front of the laptop two streets farther. They had kept their promise. They both had a family of their own. A new Generation of Winchesters was born. But most of all they were happy. They had survived and finished all their adventures.

Sam wanted to write all their adventure and their story down. Sure, Chuck had done that all those years ago but Sam wanted to tell it from his point of view. Chuck had also stopped somewhere in the middle and never finished.

Opening the laptop in front of him Sam thought about a good start.  
How could a story like this begin?  
The first time his parents met?  
His brother's birth?  
His mother's death?

Suddenly the perfect first sentence of an incredible story came to his mind:

My Life should change forever when my brother stood in front of me and said:  
„ Dad's on a hunting Trip… and he hasn't been Home in a few Days. "

 _Carry on my wayward son_

 _There'll be peace when you are done_

 _Lay your weary head to rest_

 _Don't you cry no more_


End file.
